omeriafandomcom-20200213-history
The Fierce Lands
The "Fierce Lands", the home of the wandering halflings Chi Qouyas explains his “Homeland” to the children in Barnemouth Homeland of the Halflings, Also referred to as the “Fierce lands” (at least a part of the home continent) The halflings native to the continent fervently believe in their pantheon, but only legends and landmarks exist today. In the beginning the homeland was wild and untamed. All manner of chaotic beings good, bad, and selfish ravaged the lands, destroying any Halfling settlements, making them become nomads and good with traveling. All nature of these beings fought with each other and caused havoc on the land with little or no regard for the things around them. Many times, traveling tribes of halfling would see fights between these Chaotic beings as they destroyed everything around them, often collecting “blood” of these destructive forces, that they called iron sand, because of its coarse grainy nature. Iron sand is very easy to melt down but is very durable and malleable when reformed. Legends say that one day three Lawful beings came from sky, sea, and earth. The being from the sky had a humanoid figure, looked like one blessed by the dragons with scales of gold and wings that reflected the rays of light( lawful good, and dragonborn shaped). He held a sword and fan made of iron. The one from the sea was a woman holding a large mirror made of a glowing ore and crystal, her ears were pointed, facial features sharp, but with a gentle demeanor(Lawful neutral, Looks like a True elf before the disease) . The one from the earth rose from the forest, was small with exaggerated features, he wore finely made clothing and on his face was a large sinister smile, in his hands held a paper with a line for a signing and pen.(Lawful evil, Looks like a gnome in fancy clothes covered in moss and dirt). These 3 Beings banded together to control and command the chaotic beings and to tame the land where the halflings lived. These beings assisted the Halflings in making better settlements and farming as well as unique types of combat. Soon the three Lawful beings returned to their dwelling places and are said to still be there. The Halflings that helped the most became the first Shoglings, the Leaders and lords of the land, and set up a social system that resembled how the Lawful ones kept the Chaotic forces in line. The Halflings that were good at farming would stay farmers, the crafters would always be crafters, the warriors and mages would always be this and no other caste below would be able to cast magic or use ki, etc., with the Shoglings being the lords and enforcers of this system. There are ways to move through this structure but only by military advancement, marriage, or adoption. It's very common for lower caste halflings to offer their children as servants in hope that the caste they offer them to will adopt them. As settlement advanced Halfing cities began to thrive, So did their construction of buildings. Even with the caste system the Halfling community is very close knit, causing most buildings to be built close together with very small alleyways for maintenance. Structures are built out of wood and stone and hardy dirt called iron sand, a mineral that is produced by some of the chaotic beings as they fight each other in “The Wilds”. Most buildings are slightly raised off the ground, raised straight up with each room having its own purpose, with the roofs being tilted or thatched with sheets of the iron sand material. Inside the ways being made of stones, and sliding doors being made of thin sheets of stone. The city is laid out in descending layers and often built on hills, using decks of wood to hold up the foundation of the city and to help with the descension of the city. Each level of the city holds a different level of a caste, the higher most portion being for warriors, mages, ki users and shoglings; and the lower ones being others, inventors merchants, city workers, common workers, then lowest being the farmers and slaves that tend crops and makes clothes. The lowest level is the most guarded by the Dragon fan warriors and Expansion wizards. The higher caste often uses Halflings that can tap into the Mirror Maiden, the Lawful Being from the sea, power and draw magic from her. Shoglings use these Mirror-locks to see the future and to listen in and see through mirrors that the mirror-lock has seen to watch for any spies or potential coups. Some halflings get tired of the rigged structure and leave the Homeland and travel to Omeria to forge their own destinies, some leave after being shunned for tapping into the chaotic spirits to gain power, these halfings are said to be able to manifest astral body parts and use ki, and others leave to find adventure. Many a Halfling use there in born nomad nature to help with travel, but any Halfing that leaves this homeland and comes back starts at the bottom of the caste even if they were the highest.( if a Halfling could cast magic, or use ki, and come back to the homeland they are forbidden to use these powers at the lowest caste and will be put to death if seen using them.) Some halflings even believe that Shoglings have altered the history to keep power, but there isn’t really any proof to this other than the gab in the historical records. Category:Lore Category:Locations Category:Unreviewed